The Secret Keeper
by Maggie Silverstein
Summary: An alternate universe fic about Lily and James' difficult decisions. Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

"What does it mean, Professor?"

"James, I have not been your headmaster for years, there is no need to call me Professor anymore. Please, call me Albus." Dumbledore got up from behind his desk and went over to the golden perch where Fawkes usually sat. "Frank, James, I feel it necessary for you and your families to go into hiding."

Frank looked at his hands while James turned to look at Dumbledore. "Do you really think that's necessary? I mean, Voldemort didn't even hear the whole prophecy. He might not come after the boys. And they might not even be boys! Lily and Alice could have girls!"

"I am afraid that is highly unlikely, James. You may discuss this with your wives, of course, and the decision is entirely yours. And you do understand that by marking him as his equal will not kill the boy, but will make him the only one capable of defeating Voldemort in the future."

He sat back down at his desk and pulled a stack of papers toward him. Frank stood up and headed toward the fireplace.

James didn't follow, but sat forward on his chair, still looking at Dumbledore. "What would this entail, exactly? I mean, I can't officially speak for all of us, but I don't want anything to happen to my son." Behind him, Frank nodded fervently.

Dumbledore sighed. "Well, of course, you would need to choose a secret keeper. I would be more than happy to do it for you. And you need to choose somewhere to hide."

"I'll speak with Lily tonight." Behind him, he heard the whoosh of flame as Frank left the office. "Thank you…Albus." James, too, stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo-powder, and vanished in the emerald flames.

"What did he say?" Lily was sitting at the table, a serious look on her face.

James crossed the room to her and put his arms around her. He pulled a chair to him and sat down. He explained to Lily everything about the prophecy and Dumbledore's suggestion.

"We have to do it."

"Lily…"

"James, I won't let anything happen to him. He is more important to me than anything in the whole world. Write Sirius and tell him. We'll go to Dumbledore tomorrow." She stood up slowly and James stood up to help her. "I'm fine. I just need to lie down for a bit. Write to Sirius."

She left the kitchen and James leaned back in his chair, his face in his hands. He sighed and pulled a spare bit of parchment from the table toward him.

He had just finished the letter when there was a knock at that door. He went to the door and felt something vibrating slightly in his pocket and heard his name. The two-way mirror revealed his best friend's face. "Can you open the door, mate? It's boiling out here." James opened the door and Sirius stepped in. "Dumbledore keeps telling me not to forget secret questions and all that, so how many detentions did we have in fifth year?"

"Fifth year? I can't remember how many we had in any year." Out of habit, James rumpled his hair.

"That's good enough for me." He pushed past James and closed the door. "How's Lily? What's wrong?" For he had just spied the look on James' face. "Lily's okay, isn't she? And the baby?"

James walked back into the kitchen, Sirius following him anxiously. "They're both fine. It's just…Dumbledore told us about something tonight. A prophecy about the baby, or Frank and Alice's baby, and Voldemort. I…can't remember the whole thing. Something about born as the seventh month dies, and marking him as his equal, and…neither can live while the other survives. It means my son could be the one to destroy Voldemort."

For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then Sirius cleared his throat. "You know what this means, don't you? It's a boy, so you can name him Sirius!" He laughed his bark-like laugh and James couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes I wish you would take things more seriously. Dumbledore suggested we go into hiding and get a secret keeper and all that. I'd had all this written down in a letter before you showed up. It was beautifully written, you should have seen it."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, mate? To use me as your secret keeper? I mean, it's the first think he'll expect. Maybe you should ask Peter. No one would ever think of choosing him as a secret keeper."

James thought for a moment. "But Voldemort doesn't think like a normal man. What about Moony? Do you think he'd do it? Dumbledore said he would do it if we couldn't find anyone. I think I'll ask Remus. I could probably get away with switching the name on the letter."

"Sirius?"

Sirius stood up and motioned for Lily to take his chair. She sat down. "James told you already?" Sirius nodded. "So will you do it?"

"I've decided to ask Remus instead. Like Sirius said, he's the first person Voldemort will suspect. Are you feeling okay?" She nodded. "Sirius also thinks that since we know the baby's a boy, we should-"

"No." Sirius laughed again.

"I should go," he said, "You probably have a lot to discuss. I'll see you tomorrow, James." He left the kitchen and James and Lily heard the door close behind him.

Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at the stove. A water filled pot levitated to it and began to boil. "We haven't talked about that, you know?"

"About what?"

"His name. What are we going to name him? Are we going to name him after someone? Is it going to try to mean something? Should we avoid stupid nicknames?" The water on the stove began to boil over. James pointed his wand at it and it stopped. "James, we can't just not name him. He has to have a name!"

"And he will. We can choose a middle name from someone, and pick a first name from a book or something. Don't muggles have books full of baby names and what they mean? And he can't escape stupid nicknames, his last name is Potter. But we probably shouldn't name him John." Lily laughed and his kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Come on, sweetheart. It's time to see your new room. Oh, oh, don't pull Mummy's hair. James, get the door. Look at the pretty flowers, Harry." Lily and James stepped into the house and closed the door. "Are there any letters, James?"

"Yes. Dozens. Most of them congratulatory, of course. Here's one from the Weasleys, Arthur and Molly. They're wondering if we'd like to come visit sometime soon. Molly just had another boy a few months ago. Does that sound like fun, Harry? We'll go see Ron, and Bill, and Charlie, and Fred and George, and…blast, what's the other boy's name? Lily, what's the other boy's name?" he called to Lily, who, after handing Harry to James, had gone into the kitchen.

Lilly yelled, "I think its Percy. Molly said everyone forgets his name, so I made a point of remembering. Show Harry his room and put him down for a nap. He's probably pretty tired.


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Halloween!"

"Arthur, they're here! Oh, come in, come in! Lily, he's so precious, and a pumpkin, oh…Arthur! Out of the way, Bill, dear." Molly ushered Lily and James into the living room. A playpen was set up opposite the fire. In the playpen sat a baby dressed as a grey owl, and a baby dressed as a bumblebee. Lily set Harry, the pumpkin, in the playpen, and went to speak with Frank and Alice.

Two faces appeared above the playpen, or one face twice. Harry rolled over to look at them. "Fred, George, get away from the babies! Bill, look after them."

Bill pulled the twins back by their jumpers, then leant over the playpen. "Hi babies," he said, "Ron, look you have new friends. That's Neville, and that's Harry. They don't really look like that, they're dressed up. Mommy, can I hold a baby?"

"No, dear. Watch the twins before they break some-" They heard a crash and a myriad of giggles. "Thing."

Molly went to fix whatever Fred and George had broken and James went to the playpen and stood next to Bill. Making sure Molly was out of the way, James lifted Harry out of the playpen and went over to the armchair. "Sit here, Bill. You can hold Harry for a moment." Bill sat down and James placed Harry in his arms. "Careful with his head. Put it in the crook of your elbow. There now."

"Is he going to go to Hogwarts too? I'm going to Hogwarts in two years. Did you go to Hogwarts? My dad went to Hogwarts."

James laughed. "It'll be a few more years before he's at Hogwarts. He'll start the same year as your new brother. How do you like Ron? Is he any better than your other brothers?"

"Well, he's louder than Charlie, but nicer than Percy, but not as funny as Fred and George. Does Harry have any brothers? I really want a sister, but Mummy says probably not. Does Harry have a sister? What about Neville? Does he have a brother or sister?"

"Harry and Neville don't have any brothers or sisters yet. Hi, Percy. Do you want to hold Harry too?"

"No." Percy ran to the other side of the chair and crouched down to hide behind it.

James lifted Harry out of Bill's arms and set him next to Ron in the playpen. Bill ran to stop Fred and George from pushing down a cabinet and Percy stood up. "Don't you like babies, Percy?" Percy shook his head violently. "Why not? They aren't so bad once you get used to them. You should be used to babies by now. You've got Fred and George, and Ron now."

"Fred and George are mean. Ron's going to be mean too. Babies are mean." He turned away from James, hiding his face in his hands.

"Harry's not mean, you can hold him." He picked up Harry again and Percy, though rather reluctantly, sat in the chair.

Percy had only held Harry for a few seconds when Lily whispered something in James' ear. "Sorry, Perce. I have to go talk with the grown ups and I can't let you hold Harry without me watching."

James put Harry back in the playpen and entered the kitchen and closed the door. "I can't believe it. The Bones'! That means it's only a matter of time before he….He's starting to figure out who's in the Order. Frank, Alice, you really need to reconsider going into hiding. He may not be able to hurt Neville, but that doesn't stop him from hurting you."

"James….Molly, thank you for inviting us, but we should get Harry home." Lily went back into the living room and picked Harry up. Neville was dozing, and Ron had pulled himself up and was enjoying watching Bill and Charlie's chess match, squealing every time a piece was destroyed. "Say bye-bye to Ron, Harry. Oh, Percy, I didn't see you there, sorry. Bye, Percy."

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, we'll be back sometime soon, won't we, Harry? Can you say bye to Percy?" Harry made a gurgling noise and Percy giggled. Lily left the Burrow and joined James in the car. They were halfway home before either of them spoke.

James cleared his throat. "I spoke a bit more with Frank and Alice, and they made me wonder…if we made the right decision."

"James, I've told you a million times before. I won't let anything happen to Harry. I wasn't even comfortable letting Bill and Percy hold him. We did the right thing. He'll never find us."

"I was right there with the boys, nothing could have happened. I feel like you think I don't care about Harry's safety as much as you do. But I do, Lily, but there are only so many things we can shelter him from. Voldemort hasn't tried to attack Neville, so I'm just saying we could have had other options." In the back seat, Harry began to cry. "Harry, don't cry. I wasn't yelling at you. Lily, can you do something, I'm driving."


	4. Chapter 4

The doorbell rang again, and Lily ran to answer it. "Hi, come on in!" she said as all six Weasleys followed by Remus walked past her into the house. "Sorry, I was just finishing up. James is in there with Harry. You'd be amazed how many decorations are needed for one birthday party." She smiled and kissed Remus on the cheek in greeting.

A booming, bark-like laugh sounded from the living room. "So I guess that means Sirius is here," said Remus, smiling.

Everyone made their way into the living room where Harry already sat amid piles of wrapping paper. He laughed when he saw everyone at the door way. Sirius sat behind him, pointing his wand at the toy train, making it go in a circle on the floor.

Molly set Ron on the floor near Harry and left both boys to be mesmerized by the train to sit in the large, overstuffed arm chair Lily was motioning to. While Sirius was busy entertaining the six Weasley boys and Harry, Lily, James, Arthur, Molly, and Remus sat huddled near the fire to discuss the most recent developments in the war against Voldemort.

"I'm guessing you heard about Snape rejoining our side, James," Remus said, careful not to speak loud enough so Sirius could hear him. "He's agreed to spy for the Order and Dumbledore's given him a job at Hogwarts."

"Really?" exclaimed Lily as she removed a kettle from the fire and poured the steaming water into everyone's teacups. "What?"

Remus sniggered slightly. "Potions Master! Old Slughorn just retired. That and the Dumbledore wouldn't let Snape near the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Well, Snape didn't fancy that much, but he took the job anyway. James, don't give me that look. Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"He wasn't at school with Snape. He didn't have to sit in the same classroom with him, the slimy little-" He stopped as Lily put her hand on his. He satisfied himself by shaking his head in a disapproving way, but didn't say anything more about Snape. "Are we any closer to catching someone?" he asked. "We've had someone tailing Karkaroff, but there hasn't been any proof he's a Death Eater yet."

Arthur sighed and took a drink of his tea. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut short by a cry from Harry.

Lily rushed over to him and picked him up, while Sirius explained, "he was trying to eat the wrapping paper so I took it away from him!" Harry's cries soon caused Ron to start crying and Arthur picked him up so Molly wouldn't have to leave her chair.

James decided that this was the perfect opportunity to have some birthday cake and watch Harry (helped mostly by Sirius) open the rest of his presents. Remus accompanied him into the kitchen where a large cake with one candle in the middle sat on the counter. "James, there's something else I didn't want to say in front of Lily." James looked at him quizzically. "Peter."

"Peter…Pettigrew? What about him? Did Vol-"

"He's a Death Eater." James dropped the cake knife in surprise. "Mad-Eye thought he was looking suspicious one day and followed him, and…James, I'm so sorry."

"I can't believe we ever let that…scum hang around with us! And…" He suddenly became pale and Remus had only just conjured a chair before he collapsed. "Remus…we almost chose him as our Secret-Keeper! You're sure he….He's been here before, he can't tell….Just because he knows doesn't mean he can-"

Remus picked up the knife and began cutting the cake, just so he could have something to do with his hands. "No, he's not the Secret-Keeper, he can't actually tell anyone and he can't bring anyone else here. James, no one can hurt Harry."

James cleared his throat and stood up to get plates. He was shaking less, but he still looked pale. They put the slices of cake on plates and James took a deep breath before he went back into the living room. Sirius was in front of Ron and Harry, charming a teddy bear to dance. Lily was laughing with Molly by the fire. It would be stupid to tell her now; when she was enjoying herself more than any other time he'd look at her as of late. No, perhaps he wouldn't tell her at all. She didn't need to know.

But he could not conceal his emotions when he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked, looking worried. He shook his head but she asked again, "What's wrong, James?"

"I'll tell you later," he whispered. He watched as Sirius tried to get Harry to hold his own spoon. Lily took his hand and squeezed it.

Arthur and Molly decided it was time to leave and the room quieted down considerably. Lily placed Harry in his crib upstairs and came back down to ask James what was wrong and get a more satisfactory answer.

"James, are you going to tell me now what's wrong? I know Remus told you something in the kitchen. Tell me what's wrong."

"Lily," Remus said from behind her, "Peter Pettigrew was discovered to be a Death Eater. He can't tell anyone where you are, so no one can hurt Harry. But I think you might be safer moving anyway."

Lily stared at him. "Moving where?" she asked.

"There's a small town north a ways called Godric's Hollow. There aren't many wizards even remotely near there. You'll be safe."


	5. Chapter 5

"Their numbers are dwindling. There's no way they'll keep attacking if they don't have enough back up, they're all too cowardly."

"Mummy, Rosie colored on my Quidditch book!"

"Not now, Sweetie…"

"But Mummy, you said if she did it again to come to you instead of accidentally doing magic!" Harry shouted, shoving his book under her nose to show the pink scribbles all over the moving photograph of the Chudley Cannons.

Lily sighed and tapped the book with her wand, instantly clearing the picture. "Harry, she's four years old, you'll just have to deal with her. In a few years, she'll be past coloring on your things. Go clean your room for when Ron comes over." Harry closed his book and stomped off to his room.

Sirius smiled at his seven-year-old godson's retreating back. "Voldemort is still just as dangerous without his followers. But it doesn't mean we should stop rounding up the Death Eaters. Remus and Frank finally caught Lucius Malfoy yesterday."

Suddenly they heard a scream from the other room and Rosie came running in. "Harry took my crayons! Harry took my crayons! Harry took my crayons!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I did not! They disappeared on accident!" Harry yelled from the other room.

Lily massaged her temples and Sirius stood up to deal with Harry and Rosie. He came back a few moments later and all was quiet. "What'd you tell them you'd give them if they stopped fighting?" she asked, trying to contain her smile.

"Rosie settled for chocolate frogs, but Harry was tougher. I have to play with him and Ron tomorrow and take him to the Quidditch World Cup next year. He's catching on. I was going to take him anyway. But he doesn't need to know that." Lily laughed. "He wants to be a chaser, like James." Lily's smile faltered. She took a long sip of her tea and didn't look at Sirius. "Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up….Are you sure you don't want to talk about it. You can't just keep it bottled up forever."

"Yes I can!" she suddenly snapped. Tears had begun to fill her eyes.

"Well, I should go," Sirius said, pushing his half-full teacup toward the center of the table. "If you ever want to talk, Lily, I'm here." He went into the living room and called up the stairs, "You two are going to be in a lot of trouble if you don't get down here and say good-bye to me!"

Lily heard the thudding of feet on the stairs and heard Harry and Rosie say good-bye to their godfather. She heard the unmistakable squeal of two children being tickled, then the door closed. She sat back down at the table and her eyes fell upon a photograph of James and Harry from several years ago. There was a tugging at her sleeve and she looked down to see Harry standing there.

"Mummy, I'm sorry I did magic. Are you mad at me?"

"No, Sweetheart. I've just been really busy and I'm tired. Come here." She opened her arms and Harry crawled into her lap. "You're getting bigger every day!" she exclaimed. "Harry, I'm going to need your help for a while. You need to help take care of Rosie while I'm working with Sirius, do you understand?"

Harry nodded and hugged his mother, who held him tightly to her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry James Potter, if you don't get down here in two seconds the Hogwarts Express is going to leave without you!" Lily called up the stairs. Rosie was sitting on Harry's trunk playing exploding snap with Remus.

Finally Harry sped down the stairs and toward the door. Rosie jumped off the trunk and Remus picked it up. The four of them headed outside and toward the car. The trunk banged over the curb as Remus drug it toward the back of the car.

Once they were all in and buckled, Remus started the car and headed off toward London. Rosie was staring out the window and yawning while Harry looked forward, his mouth closed tight, looking slightly ill. Lilly glanced back and smiled.

"Are you nervous, Harry?" she asked. He nodded. "Don't worry. You already know you can do magic, and you already have friends. Just think about how nervous the muggle born children are going to be." This did not appear to help Harry at all, who just continued to look sick.

Around ten-thirty, Rosie began to get restless and kept asking, "are we there yet?" in a very annoying voice.

Finally, they pulled into a parking space across the street from Kings Cross Station. They quickly ran into the station and toward platforms nine and ten. Remus ran with Rosie into the barrier between the platforms and Lily with Harry.

"Do you have everything, sweet heart? All your books? Your robes? We'll send anything you've forgotten tomorrow with some sweets. Make sure you share them with your friends. Have fun!"

Harry allowed her to kiss him on the cheek. He hugged Remus and then bent down to hug Rosie. "Stay out of my room," he told her. She giggled and then spotted Ginny Weasley and ran to talk to her.

Remus helped Harry get his trunk into a compartment and Harry said a final good bye and went off to look for Ron and Neville. They were sitting in a compartment halfway along the train. The three of them pulled down the window and waved to their parents and siblings.

"How does Charlie like Romania?" Harry asked, sitting back down.

"Fine. Mum's worried about him, of course. It's like Bill all over again. I'm just glad she didn't make a huge fuss about me. Ginny's upset of course. Do you think she's going to spend all year with Rosie?"

Harry shook his head. "Mum sends her to Muggle School. She thinks it'll make a difference." They heard a knock at the door and two people entered, a girl with big teeth and bushy hair, and a tall black boy.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger," said the girl, "and this is Dean Thomas. May we sit with you?" Neville nodded and slid over. "Thank you. We're both muggle borns and we don't really know anyone. I was ever so surprised when I got my letter. What about you?"

"I'm Neville Longbottom. My entire family's magical, as is Ron's."

Hermione looked at Harry. "I saw you on the platform with your parents and sister. How old is she?"

"She's eight. And that was my step-dad, not my dad," Harry said flatly.

Dean looked up. "Your parents are divorced too? My dad left before I was born. I never even met him. I don't even know who-"

"They're not divorced. My dad's dead," Harry said angrily. He stared out the window as everyone in the compartment became very silent. Dean mumbled, "Sorry," and looked toward Neville and Hermione.

"What do your mother and step-father do um…I'm sorry, I never asked your name," Hermione apologized.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. They're aurors. My dad was too. So are Neville's parents."

Her eyes widened. "Really? That's fascinating! I've read plenty of books so I would know about certain things. Have they caught any dark wizards?" Harry and Neville nodded. "That's good. I read in one book about a dark wizard called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Did you know they almost closed Hogwarts before Professor Dumbledore killed him? I think it would have been dreadful if Hogwarts had been closed."

An old lady pushing a trolley stopped outside their compartment. "Anything off the trolley?" They each bought their sweets and sat back down. Harry opened his chocolate frog and looked at Dumbledore's picture on the Famous Wizard cards. He shoved the card deep into his pocket and stared out the window, waiting for Hogwarts to loom out from the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily turned off the hall light and crept up to the door. "Who's there?" she whispered. "Remus"

"Remus? No, it's James."

Lily turned white. "That's impossible. James Potter died years ago. Who are you? What do you want?"

"Lily, please open the door. It's not safe out here. Where was our first date?"

She froze. Could it be? They never did find his body. They always just assumed his was dead. "T-the shrieking shack. What was Rosie's first word?"

"Harry." Lily almost ripped the lock off the door trying to open it. She fell into James' arms, sobbing, "Oh, Lily, I've missed you so much. I tried to come back every day but it was too risky. I couldn't let them find you." He kissed her, but she pulled away.

"James…I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to-"

Lily stepped backward away from James. "No, James. Something happened while you were gone. James, we all thought you were dead. Harry and Rosie…they needed a father. Remus and I…James, we…I married him."

James dropped her hands. "I don't understand. How….Why? I don't…."

"James, I'm so sorry! But there's nothing I can do."

"Maybe if you just explain it to him he'll understand and-"

"And what, James? What do you want me to do? Remus and I have been married for nearly three years. I can't just leave him. You were legally dead, and Harry and Rosie have gotten used to it. What do you think they would do if you just came back into their lives? I couldn't do that to them. Could you?"

He approached her again. "We were married for five. Twelve if you count since I was gone, which you obviously don't." She turned away and he stopped. "Do you love him?"

"James…"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do. I…I think you should go now."

James looked hurt and confused, but the set his jaw and opened the door. "Don't tell Rosie and Harry I came back. I'll be at Sirius'"


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry make sure you look after Rosie. Don't let her get in any trouble. Make sure she does her homework. Be nice to her! And be careful!" Harry closed the window of his compartment as the train pulled away from Kings Cross Station. Lily became smaller and smaller until finally she disappeared from the platform.

Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him down into a seat. Ron and Hermione were sitting across from them, trying to play chess while sitting on the same side of the board, which wasn't working as well as they would have liked.

"How was your summer, Harry?"

"Why are you asking? I spent every minute with you." He smiled and kissed her.

Harry Potter was now fourteen years old and just starting his fourth year at Hogwarts. Rosie was starting her first year. Neville Longbottom was also in the compartment, patiently waiting for Luna Lovegood.

When the food trolley appeared, Harry decided he should go check on Rosie. Holding Ginny's hand he made his way down the hallway.

Rosie was in a compartment near the end of the train with a half a dozen other first years. They all cowered at the appearance of two forth years in their compartment. Ginny introduced herself while Harry stood off in a corner. She finally pulled him out of the compartment and back into the hallway.

They kissed again. He rain his fingers through her hair before they heard, "Oi, Weasley! Potter!"

Draco Malfoy and his friend Blaise Zabini, two Slytherins were walking toward them. "Gryffindors really shouldn't be alone in the corridors."

"What are you going to do about it?" Harry asked, pulling his wand out. "Voldemort's been gone for years. Two stupid little Slytherins like you aren't going to bring him back just because you threaten us. Come on, Ginny." They turned sharply and walked quickly in the direction of their compartment.

Ron and Hermione had given up on the chess match and were now snogging in their corner of the compartment. Neville and Luan were sitting so close together Harry couldn't tell whose legs were whose. Ginny sat down and Harry sat back with his head in her lap.

"What's up, Harry?" asked Neville, looking at Harry.

"Nothing," he said, "Just thinking about things. You do suppose he's really gone, don't you?"

Hermione broke apart from Ron. "Oh, I think he must be, if Dumbledore's the one who got rid of him. Really if Dumbledore can't, who can? He's the only one He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ever feared."

Harry didn't answer her. Last year, Remus and his mother, with the help of Sirius, had explained to him about a prophecy made about him or Neville before they were born. The prophecy said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to mark one of them as his equal and the one he chose was the only one capable of really destroying him. He hadn't told Hermione, Ron, or even Ginny about this. He assumed Neville knew about it because he got this sad, frightened look on his face whenever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was mentioned.

"I don't know," he finally said.

The lamps came on a few minutes before they reached Hogsmeade Station. They pulled their robes on and got off the train.

The sky was a golden red as they got into a carriage drawn by what Harry always assumed were invisible horses. They quickly shut the door to keep out the chilly breeze and waited patiently as the carriage made its way toward the castle.

Ghosts glittered around the entrance hall like melting snow. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville made their way to the Gryffindor table and waited for that the sorting to begin.

"Do you think she'll be in Gryffindor?" Ginny asked. Harry's mother, father, and step-father had all been in Gryffindor, as well as all of Ginny's family. Harry nodded.

The chatter died down as Professor Dumbledore stood at the center of the staff table. He smiled and Professor McGonagall opened the doors and led in a line of very frightened looking first years. Even Rosie, Harry wash surprised to see, seemed a bit nervous.

The sorting hat sang it's song and Professor McGonagall called, "Abercrombie, Euan!"

A small boy near the back of the line walked quickly up to the sorting hat. A few moments later, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!"

Rosie became increasingly nervous as Professor McGonagall neared her name.

Finally, "Potter, Rosalie!" was called and she stepped forward. Harry smiled at her before the hat covered her eyes and she gave a weak smile back.

"Oh, ho, ho! A Potter, eh? You take after your mother. It was a toss up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Perhaps I made the wrong choice, but then again, GRYFFINDOR!" Rosie heaved a sigh of relief. It was true that she wouldn't have minded being in Ravenclaw, but she preferred that she was in Gryffindor with her brother.

She sat across from Ginny and the food appeared on the golden plates. When they were finished with their food and it had cleared from the tables, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and to our new students, simply: welcome. You will do well to know, or at least remember, that the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits to all students. I feel the need to remind you of this because in the past we have had some students attempt to enter it.

"I regret to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not be taking place this year. Before you begin to rebel, please let me explain why. This year, Hogwarts will play a part in the tradition of the Triwizard Tournament."

Harry's eyes widened. He looked at Ron and then glanced down the table at Fred and George.

"I'm going for it!" said George, staring at Dumbledore.

"I'm sure they'll put some sort of age limit on it. I mean, the tournament is relatively dangerous, isn't it?" Hermione said before Ron distracted her by slipping his arm around her waist.

Ginny took Harry's hand. "Are you going to try and enter if you can?" she asked.

"No, I've never been one for the spotlight." He started at a blank spot on the wall behind Dumbledore. Only when there was an outburst from the majority of the school when Dumbledore announced the age limit did Harry register anything at all.

On their way upstairs, Ginny took Harry by the hand and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Harry, what's wrong? You have to tell me." She put her hands on his face, but still he looked away. "Harry, if you don't tell me…it's over. I can't be your girlfriend if you're not going to tell me the important stuff."

Finally, he looked into her eyes. There were tears in them. "Ginny, I…I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. My mother told me not to."

Ginny kissed him. "Do you always do everything your mother tells you?"

"No. I…all right. But I have to know one thing first."

"Anything."

"If I were to die tomorrow or next week, or next year, would you still want to be with me?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harry, of course I would. I don't care if you die in the next fifteen seconds. I love you, and I will always love you until the day that you," she kissed him, "or I, die."

Harry's heart nearly melted with gratitude. "Okay. I'll tell you." He took a deep breath. "A few months before I was born, prof-someone made a prophecy about me, or, I guess Neville maybe, that one of us would be the one to kill You-Know-Who, but he had to choose one of us or mark us his equal or something. I don't really know what it means except that You-Know-Who could come after me any day. So you just need to know that every time you see me might be the last."

She looked deep into his eyes. "Harry, don't talk like that. You'll be fine. He's not even alive anymore. But, if anything does happen, I will always still want to be with you. Nothing can change that. Not even death."


	9. Chapter 9

"How was your year? You didn't get into too much trouble, did you?" Lily asked, hugging her children, and then glaring at Harry.

He looked suspiciously at Ron and Ginny and said, "Even if I did, no one would have noticed; not with the Triwizard Tournament going on." He kissed Ginny on the cheek and waved good-bye to Ron and Hermione. His mother, step-father, and Rosie made their way through the barrier back into Kings Cross Station.

"Are they going to do the tournament again next year? I wouldn't think so, since that boy died. What was his name…Diggory?" Remus asked.

"I don't see why they wouldn't. It was only an extremely unlikely acromantula attack. He was almost at the cup too, but Viktor Krum got there."

They spent the majority of the ride back home in silence, Harry and Rosie snoozing in the back seats. After a quick supper, the two went up to bed.

Remus kissed Lily. "Happy Anniversary!" he said, pulling flowers and a gift out from behind his back.

"Remus, I told you we weren't exchanging gifts this year!"

"I know," he exclaimed, "which is code for 'buy me something really nice or I'll be mad at your until next year when you buy me something outrageously expensive to make up for it.'" Lily opened her mouth to protest, but Remus stopped her.

Lily smiled. "It's in the hall closet." He walked out into the hall and Lily began unwrapping her gift when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it; you just worry about the present." She opened the door.

"Lily! Lily, you have to listen to me!"

"Shh! Harry and Rosie are sleeping, James. You can't wake them up. Come back tomorrow."

She tried to close the door, but he forced it back open. "Lily, you don't understand. He's coming. He's coming for Harry tonight!"

"James," Remus said, coming into the doorway, "you smell like liquor. Have you been drinking? I think you should leave now."

"No! You're not listening to me! Voldemort is back! He and the Death Eaters have got a plan to come after him tonight! They're going to kill him! You have to warn him!" He pushed past Lily, but Remus stopped him. "I am _not_ drunk, Remus. Please, just let me warn my son! Harry! HARRY! Let me go!" Remus pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face. "No! No, Lily, let me in! Please!"

He stopped pounding on the door and sank to his knees. He had failed to save his son's life, and possibly his daughter's, if Voldemort wanted to make a clean job of it.

Inside, Remus and Lily were in the sitting room, each thinking about what had just happened. They heard footsteps on the stairs and immediately jumped back to life.

"What's going on? I heard a noise," Harry said, standing at the bottom of the stairs in his pajamas.

"Noise? What noise?"

"It sounded like yelling. Did something happen?"

"Oh…um…the car alarm went off and the neighbor came to yell about the noise. You go back to bed, Harry," said Remus. Harry blinked, and Remus knew he knew he was lying. He feigned a yawn. "I think I'm going to bed now. Good night Lily, Harry." He hurried up the stairs and Harry, shrugging, followed him.

On the stairs, Harry could hear the tinkling of stones against glass. He ran to his window and looked out it, but couldn't see anything. He sighed and went back into bed.

Hours later, he was awoken by his door slamming open. "Harry, wake up!" He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "You have to get out of here; no don't grab your clothes. Get your sister and go into the basement and then-" Remus yelled something from below. "Hurry! Your father and I will try to fend him off!"

He jumped out of bed and ran through the adjoining door to his sister's room. "Rosie, come on!" His sister blinked sleepily and tried to pull the covers over her head. Harry pulled them down and picked her up. "We have to go now." He felt her tense up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they passed her desk, she reached down and picked up her wand.

Remus and Lily were standing on either side of the door, peering through the curtains. "Lily, go with Harry and Rosie. I can hold him off, but if I don't…they need someone to look after them. Go!"

Tears in their eyes, Lily, Harry, and Rosie ran down the stairs. Harry opened the secret compartment hidden behind the wood paneling of the wall. Rosie was climbing in when they heard a blast from above. Harry covered Rosie's mouth before she could scream. They heard heavy steps on the stairs and Harry closed the paneling, knowing if he tried to climb in, both of them would be caught.

Lily moved in front of her son as Lord Voldemort appeared at the bottom of the stairs. His red, slit-like eyes narrowed as he spotted them.

"Move aside."

"No. I won't let you hurt him! You'll have to kill me to get to him," Lily said, shaking with fear and anger.

Voldemort's high, cold laugh sent shivers up their spines. "You are no concern of mine. Move aside and let me kill the boy." Still Lily didn't move. Voldemort's smile faltered before he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry closed his eyes and screamed as he felt the warmth of his mother's body leave his side and heard something heavy fall to the ground. Dreading what was next, all the people he loved flashed before him. His parents, Sirius, Rosie, Ginny. He barely registered Rosie's scream mingled with his before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Everything felt heavy. A tiny light shone in the distance. It grew brighter as the load began to lighten. He blinked.

He was in a bright room, but could not make out any of its features. It took him a few seconds to realize this because his glasses were off. He tried to sit up, but his body still felt too heavy.

"Harry!" A small figured with dark brown hair jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Tears came to his eyes as Rosie sobbed into his chest.

"Miss Potter, please remove yourself from your brother. We can't overexert him until tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore came into view at the end of his bed and offered his hand to Rosie to help her down. A healer stood nervously in the doorway, but left with a nod from Dumbledore. "Rosalie, you are free to stay and hear what happened to your family, but I'm not sure you want to," Dumbledore said, looking grave.

Rosie pulled a chair up to Harry's bedside and grabbed his hand. "As you wish," he said. "Harry, I am afraid that I must be the one with the unfortunate task of telling you that your mother and stepfather have been murdered by Lord Voldemort."

At this, Rosie buried her head in Harry's blankets and Harry felt his own eyes well up with tears. "It is also my task to inform you that your father is alive. He has been for all the years you believed him dead. He revealed himself to your mother a few years ago, but at her request, continued to remain hidden from you and your sister. He-"

"Why didn't he tell me? Couldn't he write or…or show up with Mum wasn't home, or at Hogwarts! Why did my mother lie to me?"

"Harry, I do not want your last memories of your mother to view her as a liar. She was doing her best to protect you and your sister. Your father's return would have greatly confused you, and she had already married Remus. Do not blame your mother for this, Harry. Do not blame your father or step-father. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "So are Rosie and I going to live with him now?" he asked.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am going to let you choose. You can stay in your house with your father, or you can go to your Aunt and Uncle in Surrey. Rosie has explained to me that she will go wherever you choose to go. I do not ask you to make a decision now, but soon, Harry."

He could feel the hot tears running down his face now, and he didn't care that Dumbledore was seeing them.

"I would like to explain to you now exactly why you survived Lord Voldemort's attack, though these are only my assumptions. Your mother had a choice, Harry. I am not sure if you were conscious enough to remember." He paused while Harry shook his head. He could not remember anything after he closed the hidden door behind Rosie. "Voldemort offered to spare her life in return for yours. She sacrificed herself to save you, and succeeded."

"But Professor Dumbledore, how did Voldemort know where to find me?" Harry asked. Rosie had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red.

Light from the window was falling into Harry's eyes, causing him to squint. Dumbledore crossed the room and closed the blinds. "When your father came back years ago, and your mother told him to leave, the Fidelius Charm protecting your family was broken, just like your family. I understand that your mother explained the Prophecy to you last year?" Again, Harry nodded, but Rosie looked confused. She had not been there when Lily and Remus had told him about the prophecy. "I'm sure Harry will explain it to you later."

They heard a knock at the door and James entered. Harry wanted to say something, but his voice caught in his throat. James, too, looked as though he had been crying. "Hi," he said with a sob.

"I will leave you alone for the moment, and I will need to speak to you in a bit, James." Dumbledore bowed his head and left the room.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault! I tried to hard to talk to you, and when there was something really wrong, your mother didn't believe me! I'm so sorry!" He sat down, his head in his hands, in Dumbledore's empty chair.

Rosie stared at James. He looked almost exactly like Harry, but Rosie didn't recognize him. She had been very small when James had disappeared, and even when they knew he was alive, he was always working. She shied away from him toward Harry. His unshaven appearance made him look almost frightening.

She tugged on Harry's pajama sleeve and looked at him pointedly. "Dad…can Rosie and I talk alone for a minute?"

James wiped his face, muttering, and left the room again.

"I don't want to go with him!" Rosie exclaimed, fear in her eyes. "I don't remember him at all. I don't know him. I know I said I'd follow you, but I don't want to go with him. I miss Mum and Dad!"

"I know, Rosie. I don't want to go either."


	11. Chapter 11

The two children stood in front of the big front door of a small, neat house in a small, neat suburb. Harry took a deep breath and knocked.

A large, beefy man opened the door. "There you are, are you? Come inside. The neighbors might be watching." Aunt Petunia and their cousin Dudley were standing inside by the stairway. "Rosalie in the guest room; Harry in Dudley's old bedroom," he said, shooting his wife a sharp look.

Harry did not know very much about Aunt Petunia, only that she was his mother's sister, and about ten years ago, Lily got fed up with her sister's hatred and left for Surrey, only returning when they had mended their relationship.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," Harry said, dragging his and Rosie's trunks to the stairs.

Dudley stepped forward to help Harry. He was a skinny boy slightly older than Harry. His hair was blond, and, in the summer heat, stuck to his head. Dudley smiled at Harry as he dragged Rosie's trunk up the stairs.

"So are you a real wizard?" he asked quietly. "My dad doesn't like any mention of magic, and he thinks its complete rubbish." Harry nodded, and Dudley said, "Wicked! Can you show me some magic?"

"No. We're not allowed to do magic outside school. I'll show you my broomstick, though," Harry told him. Dudley scared him with his astounding height, but he could prove to be a powerful ally against Uncle Vernon.

The boys pulled the trunks to their respective rooms, and then gathered in Harry's as he pulled out his Firebolt, which had been a birthday gift from his godfather a year earlier. Dudley was astounded when Harry brought out his want, a twelve inch yew with the heartstring of a dragon inside.

"How did you get that scar on your forehead?" Harry went rigid. He had tried to hide it with his bangs, but Dudley had spotted it. The scar was a result of the attack. Harry didn't know how, or why, but the scar had appeared in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"I…I don't remember," he said quickly.

Aunt Petunia called up the stairs for Harry and Dudley to come down to dinner and he was saved of coming up with a better explanation for the scar.

Rosie was already at the table, staring blankly at the butter dish. Harry squeezed her shoulder and sat down next to her. Uncle Vernon stared at Rosie, but it was less harsh than his glare earlier. He looked almost worried about her.

"You two look like skin and bones," Aunt Petunia exclaimed, placing chunk after chunk of pot roast on their plates. "Your salad's in the refrigerator, Dudders." Dudley brought out a small salad and wrinkled his nose at the meat. "Dudders is a vegetarian," she explained. "Your birthday's coming up, isn't it Harry? I'll have to know your favourite food so I can make it for dinner." Harry said nothing. Aunt Petunia was very chipper. She made Harry's head hurt.

They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Rosie ate barely anything and went quietly up to her room. Harry stayed in the living room with his aunt, uncle, and cousin. Uncle Vernon sat with his arms crossed, staring at the news with an ugly look on his face.

A smiley blonde woman said, "Thanks, Ted. A few days ago, two people were brutally murdered in their Scotland home. Police apprehended suspect James Potter, but he mysteriously disappeared during-". Aunt Petunia turned the TV off. Harry did not look at them, but he could feel their eyes upon him.

"I'm going to bed," he said flatly. He stood up and left the living room with their eyes following him.

Once in his room, Harry threw himself onto the bed. The door of the wardrobe across the room was ajar. A breeze was floating in through the window. His owl, Hedwig, was hunting. The lid of his trunk was open.

Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep. His dreams were riddled with screams and flashes of green light. He awoke with his owl fluttering back into the room around sunrise. She had a mouse in her beak and uttered a muffled hoot. He stroked her long, brown feathers and rolled over, trying to get back to sleep.

The bleak morning sun was shining through his window into his eyes. He was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a knock at his door, and Rosie entered.

"Harry, do you think it was a mistake coming her instead of going with Dad?" she asked, sitting on his bed. "Uncle Vernon obviously hates us and Aunt Petunia and Dudley are…"

"Happy. They're just happy. After what's happened to us it doesn't seem like anyone should be happen. But we'll get through. We always get through. Dumbledore will find a way to destroy Voldemort and everything will be okay. If I can promise nothing else it's that everything will be okay," he said, looking into her eyes to maker her understand. She nodded and hugged him.

They heard a soft tap at the window and turned to see Ginny's snowy owl, Pigwidgeon, standing on the ledge. Harry hurried to open it. He slit open the letter with his thumb.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written since...the incident. I couldn't get the words out. I want to let you know how much I love you, and Rosie. Mum's barely come out of her room, and Dad only has because he has to work. The Prophet hasn't been reporting much other than that Voldemort is gone again. They've started referring to him as _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _Utter rubbish. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself. I miss you so much. We'll pick you up to go to Dagon Alley as planned. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

He handed the letter to Rosie so she could read it, and then folded it up on his bedside table. His cousin was beginning to stir in the room next door. Rosie left the room.

"Everything will be okay," he repeated to himself. "Everything will be okay."


End file.
